


Crimson fate

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is Mason's pet and Hannibal isn't having that.





	Crimson fate

Will Graham is a vampire’s pet now. Mason Verger kidnapped him when he came to search for a missing person and he was soon glamored to obey his master’s every whim. Mason is old and powerful and his sister obeys him as well. He keeps her lover Judy in a basement to ensure her loyalty. Judy is a vampire now, and since Mason is her sire she has to do what he says, thus compelled. Will might also become one if Mason wills it. He thinks the former profiler is a potential bride. A bride is a creature who can sire children with the vampire even if it’s male. Will does not fear that fate yet since he’s so deeply under Mason’s grip.

 

*

Will sleeps in Mason’s bed since Mason rarely requires a coffin. The sunlight won’t hurt him. The first night Will has little recall of beyond Mason getting him to strip, and then claiming his prize with rough hands and sharp teeth. He ached for that rough touch, and he still does. Mason does share him on occasion with his men, and Will has gotten good at it. He had a very quick training.

Margot brings him food, and he sometimes longs to talk more with her.

Mason has equipped him with a bracelet that has a tracker so he can always be reached.

Will does not know what has become of his dogs but hopes they are safe.

His master does not care.

 

*

Hannibal Lecter is a vampire too, and he once dreamed of claiming Will as his own. He has not found Will despite seeking for him, and he will not give up until he does. He knows someone out there has his love, and it won’t do.

 

*

Mason has parties, and Will is made to walk beside him, collar on his neck and Mason making him walk on all fours like a dog. He’s a cute pet, and he rarely minds.

“Pretty thing,” says a woman. “Are you turning him soon?”

Mason giggles. “I might,” he says. “ He might deserve eternal life.”

Will pretends to bark. He senses that the lady wants some play so he goes with her and fucks her while Mason watches.

“Call my name,” she demands. “I’m Freddie.”

Will does. Her high heels scratch at his back a he plows her without any enthusiasm.

 

*

“I will turn you,” Mason says. “If you’d like.”

“Please, master,” Will begs and Mason drinks from him, and then makes him drink his own blood.

“You are my eternal bride,” he says and Will feels his body and mind change, expand.

He hears Judy calling from the hole, and Mason smiles at him.

“I love you forever,” he says because he cannot refuse.

He now craves blood to live, and Mason can shape a child in his womb at will.

 

*

Will lives with Mason for years and he misses nothing from his old life. He is well fed and in his womb nestles a child that will need to gestate for years. He does not know that Hannibal will find him.

 

*

Mason lies dead at his feet and Will feels his heart break.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal calls. “I’ve come for you.”

“You killed him..” Will says and it hurts.

“Yes. To free you.”

“It hurts. Out child won’t be born now,” Will says, and feels the pain of losing that life.

“I am truly sorry,” says Hannibal.

“Leave me “ Will says and goes to free Judy at last. Hannibal watches him, and feels his absence like a wound.

 

*  
It takes time to regain his own will after being enslaved for so long. Judy and Margot have hard times ahead. Will licks his wounds but reunites with his dogs and goes to see Hannibal. He goes of his own free will, and Hannibal can’t bind him because he isn’t Will’s sire. But blood still calls to blood.


End file.
